pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishiwashi
/ |dexgalar=155 |species=Small Fry Pokemon |type=Water |imheight=0'08" |metheight=0.2 m |imweight=0.7 lbs. |metweight=0.3 kg |ability=Schooling |male=50 |color=Blue |egg1=Water 2 |body=03 |2-name = Wishiwashi |2-jname = ヨワシ Yowashi |2-ndex = 746Sc |2-ndexprev=Lycanroc |2-ndexnext=Mareanie |2-gen=Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-dexgalar=155 |2-species=Small Fry Pokemon |2-type=Water |2-imheight=26'11" |2-metheight=8.2 m |2-imweight=173.3 lbs. |2-metweight=78.6 kg |2-ability=Schooling |2-male=50 |2-color=Blue |2-egg1=Water 2 |2-body=11}} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Wishiwashi is a small blue-and-white fish Pokémon. It has bright blue markings on its flanks, white teardrop-shaped patterns on its sides and its large eyes have blue puddle-shaped pupils inside. In its School Form, Wishiwashi combines with numerous others to create a school shaped like a much larger fish. The individual fish in the school are much less detailed, and are of varying shades of blue with glowing eyes. Behavior Small and weak on its own, Wishiwashi is targeted by many predators that see it as an easy meal. In order to defend itself, large numbers of Wishiwashi come together into their massive and terrifying School Form, and their combined power surpasses that of even Gyarados. Alolan sea folk fear Wishiwashi, speaking of it as the "demon of the sea". However, even in large schools Wishiwashi still falls prey to Wailord. Natural Abilities Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats (Solo form) Stats (Schooling form) Learnset Leveling TM Breeding |Wailmer, Wailord, Finneon, Lumineon, Alomomola|35|85|15|Water|Special}} Tutoring Sprites Appearances *Totem Wishiwashi (anime) Trivia *When its health drops below 20%, Wishiwashi reverts back to its Solo form. *Wishiwashi is similar to Magikarp in that it is a small, weak fish Pokémon that turns into a more powerful form dreaded and feared by many. However, in Wishiwashi's case, its larger form is merely due to schooling and not an actual evolution. *Wishiwashi Solo Form has the worst Base Stat Total and Base Stat Average with its Total being 175 and its Average being 29.17. *Out of all Pokémon that undergo a form change, Wishiwashi has the greatest stat change. Its Solo Form, with a BST of 175, gets a stat boost of 445, growing its BST to 620. Origin Wishiwashi is based on a sardine or other small schooling fish. Its School Form is a reference to how schools of fish band together in large numbers to deter predators or look bigger. Wishiwashi forming into School Form, is similar to the "Night Terrors" from "How to Train Your Dragon Dragons: Race to the Edge" when they form up. Etymology Wishiwashi is a play of the term Wishy Washy, meaning to be weak when alone. It may also incorporate fishy, wash, and iwashi (Japanese for sardine). Its Japanese name, Yowashi, may come from yowashi (weak), iwashi (sardine), and yowayowashii ''(frail). Its French name, '''Froussardine', comes from froussard (cowardly) and sardine. Names in other languages *'English': Wishiwashi *'Japanese': ヨワシ Yowashi *'Korean': 약어리 Yageori *'French': Froussardine *'German': Lusardin Gallery 746Wishiwashi SM anime.png 746Wishiwashi-School SM anime.png 746Wishiwashi Solo Dream.png 746Wishiwashi School Dream.png WishiwashiSoloSprite.png WishiwashiSchoolSprite.png Wishiwashi concept art.jpg Wishiwashi concept art 2.jpg Category:Totem Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon